narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gattsu of the West
Gattsu of the West(ガッツお''Gattsu) he is one of the main character's created for Naruto Rairin. He is an antagonist, he is a ninja who's goal is to find the fate of the Uzumaki clan with his pupil Shiro Asakura, as of now he has formed a group and an alliance with Tenshu. Appearance '''Part 1': Gattsu's most noteable feature is his crimson red hair and sky blue eyes, which he believes gives him charm. He wears a traditional white-black top with red Gi pants and a full black waist guard. Gattsu also carries a sword for the purpose of mastering every jutsu he comes across, Another noteable feature on him is the Yin Seal which was sealed on him by his Father. Overall for his age he is of normal height prefering not to eat to mu ch for the fear of becoming fat. His skin color is light-skinned because of his mixed heritage. Part 2: Gattsu's appearance changed drasticaly after his altercation with Tenshu he wears his father's attire in memory of him but has broken all ties with his former village he is also noted to be more muscular Personality Gattsu has a very exuberant persona, he prefers to be called''' Gattsu-sama''' by anyone around him because of the confidence in his abilities. He is very threatning to people who disrespects him or his friend, Even though he is an antagonist he is not above helping the occasional helpless peaseants. Gattsu also fears drowning but hides this fear when ever he isnt near a large body of water. He respects people he can stand on par with him in terms of battle, but hates people who proves to be better than him. Gattsu is so confident in his abilities he has no fear of disrespecting a entire village if it means he can fight their strongest shinobi, which his team detests about him. He is relaxed when not in battle stating "Unnecessary movement waste energy." After the events of part one Gattsu is alot more calmer than when he was younger as of this age he knows his limitaions, but boldly claims he can be anyone's match. Background Gattsu was raised in Kumogakure, by his father. Growing up he wasnt allowed to have many friends because of the training with his father. Though it was during this time he became close friends with the great-granddaughter of Killer Bee Ladi Bee. On Gattsu's tenth birthday, as a present he recieved the Yin Seal from his Father who told him "To keep his smile, because I... always want to see it on you." It was the next day however when Gattsu's father was killed protecting Kumogakure, from the very man bringing destruction to the shinobi world Tenshu. After learning that his father was killed from the Raikage personally he accepted it but deeply he wanted vengeance, though he even knew at his age he cant do anything so he went into solitude for three years, training himself before leaving the village he went on to recruit Ladi Bee knowing his power alone wont suffice.She accepted and left the village with the Raikage's consent, during their travels through the Land of Rice Patties. A young boy was being assaulted by bandits quickly disposing of them, the boy Shiro Asakura of the Asakura Clan admired his power, and felt he owed him and asked to join him. Gattsu eagerly accepting seeing potential in the boy he is personaly teaching him Taijutsu, and they are currently headed to Konoha but had to take a detour through the Hidden Rain, because of wars going on throughout the land. Stats Abilities Gattsu is smart in terms of battle, he tends to predict how long a battle will last and visibly becomes frustrated if the opponent proves tougher than he thought. Overall though deeply he knows he needs improvement but doesnt like to openly admit it. Being a Kenjutsu and Taijutsu specialist, he is a close-range fighter also he has no skill for Genjutsu. After the time skip his skills improved dramaticaly, enough to earn a s-rank in the bingo book, Gattsu also claims to be the fastest ninja in the world. A claim that has yet to be proven. Samehada: During Gattsu's tenure in the Hidden Cloud, he managed to obtain Samehada a blade that was kept with the cloud after the Fourth Great shinobi World War. The blade acts as a neutralizer to the kyuubi's chakra within Gattsu, and also provides him an unparalleled offensive advantage. Quotes *''(To Shiro) "I seek power if you follow us their is no guarantee that you will live" '' *(To Ladi) " If you truly understand me.... then you know what I must do" *(To'' His former team'') "Having morals and loyalties is what gave rise to this currupt system of Shinobi... but me im here to liberate these things you call morale's!"